The device as prior art is compressed and combusted cylinder made of crushed, mixed and dried to reduce the humidity percentage to 8-12 degrees biomass treated under temperature not less than 300 degrees. The natural lignin in biomass is liberated with wood fiber due to combustion and high temperature.
Lignin serves as glue and holds the wood particles (raw materials) together in a new form of high density cylinder in a round or square shape at diameter of 8 cm./6 cm./4 cm. and hallow inside to be used as saver for irrigation water by the applicant as in a patent no. GC0004596 granted by Patent Office of the Cooperation Council for the Arab States of the Gulf at 1 Jan. 2017.